When Hachi met Kiki
by 8hood
Summary: after Christmas event went well, Hikigaya finally got a chance to take a break.But thanks to rom-com god, something unexpected happend to Hikigaya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: oregairu is belongs to Wataru Watari except this fanfic.

Apologies for grammatical error.

* * *

Chapter 1: teender

Winter, a perfect season for rest. Just lay around with pillow-chan and do nothing. But unfortunately, it may not be in my case.

[Hachiman..?]

Right now, I am currently sitting by corner window in café and enjoying coffee with extra sugar. Reason why?

[Hachiman are you listening?]

The reason is I am on date; not issheki one. I am not lying guys this is true.

[!GOD OF WAR!]

 _Ouch_ …My ears got hurt. That's why I don't use earbud for talk. And don't interrupt my monologue.

"I am listening okay? And even my name is Hachiman, I am not Kratos."

[Whatever, you say. Just don't space out.]

"I know I know thanks remaining, Sid." I said and sighed.

You properly thinking 'who is Sid?' long story short, Sid was an old acquaintance of mine back in elementary school. He is 'Do whatever you want' type person. He went to Hokkaido before middle school start. Recently he came back in Chiba due to his father work. Then he contracted me..no my LITTLE SISTER to GET me. He caught me by teaming with Komachi and forced on today's date. Yep you had got pretty much good imagination why I am here. He is totally male version of Haruno.

[You are spacing out again.] Sid said over ear bud and broke train of thought. _Stop remaining me._

"Thank u for remaining _again._ By the way could you stop watching me?"

[Nope not gonna happened. Beside I have to report this to your sister. Or perhaps you want to awaken Komachi angry mode.] Sid said with evil laugh.

Egh..in this world what I don't want is Komachi's angry face. I mean who can resist cute little sister's angry pout which is more powerful than 1000 watt sly smile. _Imouto…_

"Nope not want to" I said in tone of defeat.

[Then allow me to watching you hehe]

Sighed.

Someday _**you will pay for this,**_ _**Sid.**_ Wait did I used Kratos line?

"So Where are you?" I asked

[Oh about that, that's none of your concern]

What? Really? never-mind.

"But seriously date? How I got myself in this."

[All thanks to teender]

Oh yeah it's all happening because of Teender. Teender is an app which can allow text or video chat with random people. It's also let people play mini-game with other. And real propose of this app is dates. Yep it's a dating app like tinder but teenager version _. Sighed… what is wrong with today's world or is it beginning of omega_ **.**

[Heeelloooo?]

"Yeah I'm listening but still date with a Stranger is more stranger then it looks." I said.

[Stranger?]

"Yeah, Stranger" I repeat myself again. _Why are you so surprise, Sid?_

[Wait she is not stranger. You already know her. Didn't Komachi tell you?]

It took me aback. Not because he is first name basis with my sister… well I will talk to him about it later. The girl I gonna date with, I know her. How?

Did something happened in past. Did my body get exchange with her? Then my memory erased after changing the past! (a.n. yep your name reference) like hell it happened ha…. Like hell I know her. Even her profile picture was photo of **Sadako Yamamura** which is kinda ridiculous, _you know~_

"No, Sid. I don't think so I know he.."

"Hachi?"

I was cut off by very familiar voice, yet not familiar, from behind. But voice was so familiar.

I looked towards the voice and saw it was girl, who was shorter(loli) than me, with a pair of crystal clear blue eyes and ashy gold silky hair. She was wearing Kaihin's uniform (A.N. I am really bad at description. She totally looks the girl in cover image which I found on Amine wallpaper app randomly) her skin is so white and her face looks so beautiful that she can beat Haruno easily. _Wait, that's not point._

"Hachi? Is that really you?" the girl in front me spoke again. My monologue stopped. Her voice was filled with happiness yet so familiar. Why I feel I know her?

.….!? Wait it can't be!

"KIKI!" I said in loud.

* * *

[N.B: I am sorry I was unable to write new story as I was busy with my study and some personal problems. And also I could not focus on my writing due to my mother is too sick….. Please pray for my mother and oh one more thing I am looking a beta-reader who is specialist on Oregairu. So please help me one of them]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Your Name

* * *

Disclaimer: Oregairu is belongs to _Wataru Watari_ (渡 航) except this fanfic

* * *

Once upon a time back in elementary school there was a boy who was infamous for his dead eye. Even though He was loner it didn't hurt him. Thanked to that he got plenty of time to spend than wasting time in evil youth. That what was he thought. But Gods never gave him his mercy. There was a girl who sits beside him. That girl was very weird. Their first meet was also very strange way. Girl whenever got time, she teased the loner boy or dragged him to certain place. It wasn't like they didn't get alone, they did get alone effectively. They were like an odd couple. Fighting each other in domino, chess, poker, street fighter 2 and so many games; debating over Food & Little Sister; comforting loner boy or saving weird girl from social bully etc. were their everyday basis. In other words they were in good term until 6th grade. The girl suddenly went overseas due to his family circumstance. The boy never got a chance to say goodbye. He believed they will meet again before middle school confess. And now that girl is front of the boy.

* * *

"KIKI!" I said in loud. Oops! I said it loud which attracted whole café attention.

"Ah.. At lest you remember my nickname not real name." she said with relief and took seat front of me.

[Kiki do you love me~ are you riding~] Sid stared to sing over there. I chose to ignore him. I respect Drake.

I remember now. Kiki was old frie.. I mean old acquaintance and classmate of mine back in elementary school. We were in same class till graduation. Because of his parents' circumstance, she went to France before graduation. Look like she also came back. Kiki wasn't her real. I gave her that because of _that event_. Her real name is …aa….mmmm….. I forget. Great.

"I can't forget that name. You knoww~" I said. Sometime Isseki's punchline can be useful.

"Then tell me, what my real name is?" Kiki asked and looked at me like she read my mind like the old time. _Yikes._

My face turned to pale. Even I know her, I forget her name. What's her name? Kawasaki? No, that's not her name. _Sid, why you not helping me now?_ Guess time to use humor.

"a…Btw my name is Hikigaya. Nice to meet you." I greeted her warmly.

"Nice to meet you too, I am your worst nightmare." She greeted me back with warm slime. Yep she didn't change, still 'not moving before get her answer' type person.

"OK. I give up. Sorry, I forgot your name." I said with defeated tone. "Forgive me."

"Like hell I gonna forgive you." Kiki said to while having 's grin. Look like she really didn't change at all.

"What? Oh come on, it's almost four year. Even you don't remember my n.."

"your name is Hachiman Hikigaya." She cut me before finishing my excuse. Wait how you can you forget Hachiman she was top student who can memorized everything in elementary school. "The boy who proclaim himself as the assessor of Kratos…"

"Stop! Stop right there..?!" I stopped her before open more my dark history. _Jeez…why the hell you memorized those? Don't waste your brain storage._ "So what kind of punishment you want to me to deserve."

"Hey I am not that evil, you knoww~" Kiki said with cute smile. _No no, you are evil and don't use isseki's punchline_. "I am just giving you a chance. All you have to do take the hint and figure out my full real name in 60 second."

"Wait what I don't get it." I said because I really didn't understand.

"The hint is.." _Oi woman, are you listening?_ "The thing that brings luck."

Very weird riddle. _Like you_. Ahem…

"59" she started count down.

 _Well solving riddle is special skill of monster of logic. But problem is that this riddle is about luck is opposite of logic. Still riddle is a riddle. So what brings people luck_. Mmmm…

"49" 10 second already passed in thinking. So logically, one thing came in mind.

"Money." I said. I know it isn't correct but worth to try.

"29" _What?_

"Hey?"

"What? Wrong answer will cause sink your time. Didn't I mention it before." She said and put a hand on her chin. _That's cheating..!_

[hahahaha] stop laughing, Sid, instated of helping me!

[Goood luck haha] _You traitor_! Wait good luck…

…?! I remember now.

' _No matter where you are in this world... I swear, I'll find you again. Because I know your name'_ this flashback really embarrassing to remember because I never got a chance say goodbye. yet.

"I remember." I looked at her; she looked at me. Our eyes locked and we stared each other. Her eyes are so beautiful that I don't want to look away. _Calm thyself, Hachiman._ "Your name is **Yotsuba Koiwai**."

"…" She was quite and her face suddenly turn red.. maybe because of winter. Yeah, right. {A.N.: He is an idiot. ==}

 _Don't be quite. What? Out of words? Should I take your silence as yes, Yotsuba Koiwai? Ohoh._ I couldn't stop smirking. I won this round like back then.

"4" What?

"3"[3] My face turned into pale; shocked; confused.

"Wait it can't be.."

"2"[2] _stop mimicking it, Sid!?_

"1"[1] Hey!

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Times up! You lose." She said with victory sign. Just how?

"How" I said. My whole body stunned.

"I don't care. But it's time to punishment." She said with sadist smile. _Woman you are scaring me!? Well moment of truth_. "Never call me by my real name forever."

"What?" I asked. What's she saying?

"*sigh* just always call me Kiki forever and I called you Hachi. That's it. Easy peasy nice cheesy." she said.

"OK fine by me" I said as i don't not see it as a problem.

"Promised?" said and she looked with puppy eyes. What are you 6th grade loli. Wait she is a loli. _Pfft._

"I promised, swore by Rom-com god." I smiled. Now think about it. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What is your name? Just asking."

"Oh my name is Yotsuba Koiwai"

…..huh?

"What did you said?"

"Aww… your reaction look so cute like if I don't looked at your eyes. And yes, I lied. Well, lying is human first nature, right? Tee-hee ." She said with a cute and showing me her tongue.

Agrh _Calm thyself Hachiman dont be angry. How can you forget Yotsuba Koiwai AKA Kiki is not a **nice girl**._

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for your support. You properly notice that I am making chapter short. Well so i can(hope so) upload every week. And I was asked what inspired me write this fanfic, well after hearing 'girls like you' from Maroon 5, I thought Hachiman should deserve something like that. So that's why I right. Then see you in next chapter and _**Happy new year!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Circle ends here

Disclaimer oregairu belongs to Wataru Watari execpt this fanfic

* * *

"Aww… your reaction look so cute like if I don't looked at your eyes. And yes, I lied. Well, lying is human's first nature, right? Tee-hee ." Kiki said and showing me her tongue.

Agrh Clam Thyself, Hachiman how can you forget Yotsuba Koiwai AKA Kiki is not a **nice girl.**

"Really?" I asked her.

"Well if I didn't I lied, I bet you'll call me by my family name."

[Indeed]

"Yes I do."

"That's why." _Really_?

"Woman please expla.."

"Don't call me woman! call me Kiki." She said with angry pout. _Kawaii_. Ahem.

"Ok. Kiki. Fine, but we're not kids anymore."

"But we're all kids inside" she said. _Damn counter strike._

[Forget it Hachiman. You know you can't win against her.] Sid said. _I don't need your pity._

"Fine. I call you Kiki and you can call me Hachi or whatever you want. I'm used be having nicknames." I said and sighed.

"Really what are they?" she asked. Her face came close in my vision. _Personal space please, ma'am._

 _Hikifrogy, Hikigerm, Hikki, Baka-nii, Hikicreppy-kun, Hikitani, Hiki-lazy-kun, Kratos, Dead-eyes… it will become a book if I make a list. Much larger then my 'people to kill' list. Like hell I gonna tell her._

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Ok." She leaned back. "Beside I like Kiki name and I like it more when _you_ say it."

"…"

A moment of silence passed. We both didn't talk. What's she saying?

"Don't get the wrong idea." She broke the silence and looked other way. Her face was full red like tomatoes. _I am not getting any wrong idea. Don't know about others or my young self and why you are blushing? Maybe because of winter_. _Yeah_. She looked at me back. "Let's drop the matter. Did I make you wait?"

[Dating rule no.1: Never say to a girl 'you're late']

 _Oh I forget Sid still is watching us from… where only god knows_.

"You're not late. I just came here few minutes ago and enjoyed my sweet coffee." I said and leaned back too.

"Your cups are saying a different story." Kiki said while pointing at 3 cups on table. _Oops!?_

"…" I stayed in silence. Don't know what to say…

[Find an excuse then.] _alright_.

"Well.. I..it all someone's who left before I came here." I made an excuse.

"Sir." I looked other direction. A waitress came to my vision with a cup of coffee. "Pardon me for interruption. Here is your **another** cappuccino with extra cream and sugar."

The waitress put the cup on table and left the area in cartoonist way. _Great_.

"So what excuse this time." She gave me an eyebrow. "Let me guest, Hikigayas from other universes came here and discuss about new fanfic called ' _Hachiman into Hikki-verse'_ while enjoying the sweet delicious coffee."

 _Sounds cool but too much Chūnibyō. Still Damn she always impressed me with wild guesses_.

[Surrender Hachiman. What they say 'To win the war, lose some battles'.]

 _I don't see any war here but you're right even though you're the culprit here._ "Ok I lied I came here an hour ago because my cute little sister force me to leave early. Sorry and no punishment game."

"Tch. Fine no punishment game." She pouted. _Saved_. "But you promise me that you gonna be honest with me after _that event_."

"You remember _that event_ "

"Yes. I am."

She still remembered _that event_ which I wanted to forget but couldn't. I look away as I didn't any word.

[Come on. I know I know, that event is the plot twist of this fanfic. Still not only reader-sans will get confuse by saying ' _that event_ ' but also get irritated because of late updating and grammatical error, you knowww~]

 _Zip it, you, Fourth-Wallbreaker-Deadpool-Copycat._

"Sorry." Only this word came for my mouth.

"It's OK. Just be honest with me. I am always here for you and beside I have little sister too. So I understand the feeling." Kiki said with comfortable smile.

I smiled too. Now and then Kiki always understand me. Back then even she always teased me but in the end she is the one who care for me after Komachi. We smiled and stared each other. It was peaceful until….

[And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars.]

 _Signed. He is getting my nerve_.

"So what we gonna do now?" Kiki said to me. "We can't sit here all day."

"Isn't it better than walking in the cold weather like many idiotic riajuues." I replied.

"In your view, yes. But in my view it's not. And I don't want any sweet coffee date because I don't like sweet coffee."

"*Sighed* Fine lets go outside and explode like other raijuues."

[Kiki-1, Hachiman-0] _Just shut up_.

"Good to know but before that.."

Her face came really closer to mine. _What's she doing? I can smell her perfume. It's like…watermelon. …begone thought_.

She put her hand in my ear. _What the.. I am so sweating_.

[It's happening. The kiss…]

Before Sid finished, Kiki took the earbud from ear and asked, "Is this your?"

"Well…No" I answered.

"Then we don't need it." She said and threw the earbud in my coffee.

 _If you slow the time, you can hear something like 'NOOOoooo…' Wait I remembered now, Sid said it cost 40 dollars. Why I don't feel sorry about this? Oh well.._

I stared at Kiki dumbfully. "You knew.."

"T T T Well the Hachi I know that he is totally unselfish and too lazy to bravo staff unless someone push him" Kiki said while having grinning smile on her face.

"Don't know should I take it as complement or insult? But I take it as compliment." I said. I couldn't help but feel myself chuckling. Like I said Kiki always understand me.

"Glad to know. Now let's go."

We got up from chair. I paid for my coffees. Then we started leave the the cafe. But before we leave, I looked back at my coffee again. The earbud was floating on coffee and slowly sinking. I don't to say but yet I want say ' _ **circle ends here**_ '. Then we officially leave the café.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys what's up I know I know, I'm really sorry for the late update. Well it's really hard for keeping this with study. BTW I have good news that my mother getting well soon even though there are more therapy my mother need to cure her cancer. And if you don't know what's circle ends here mean, just Google it. Now many of you guys send me some pm of questions. I am gonna answered them. (not all of them)**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Q: is Kiki really a loli?**_

 _ **Ans: yes. I mean she is way shorter then Hikigaya.**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Q: what's Kiki's chest size?**_

 _ **Ans: Really, guys? Really? Well if you really want to know then her chest size is between Yui and Iroha or same as Yumiko.**_

 _ **Last Q: who is Sid?**_

 _ **Ans: Wait for the next chapter but he has a major role in fanfic.**_

 _ **All right that all for today. Sorry for grammatical error.**_

 _ **See next time in Drag..*chough* in 'When Hachi met Kiki'. lol**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't Underestimate the Power of Loli**

" _The cold cuts like a many bladed knife_." - _Israel Zangwill_

 _I understand now what he wanted to say and it is true. Even I'm wearing warm jacket, I can feel the cold of midnight though it's just 1:00pm. Now thinking about it…_

"Kiki, can I asked you something?"

The certain blond short girl, who was wearing Kaihin school uniform, looked at me, "yes?"

"Why are you wearing school uniform?" I asked the question which was bothering from the start.

"I transferred there, while my little sister, **Coco** went Sobu high." She replied.

"Wait, Coco went to my School!" I said in astonishment.

Coco aka **Sumairu Koiwai** is Kiki's little sister. In past, she always came at park to play housegame with me and Komachi. It felt so great when she called 'Ha-nii-chan' with her cute voice. Hey I'm not a lolicon and no one can take Komachi's place. It just…it feel good when cute little girl..Ahem..children called you onii-chan expect some bugs. Yeah, that's it. (A:N.:This is FBI! Open the door! Sorry I just wanted to say it XD)

"Yeah. But that does mean you can hit my sister because you are mine." Kiki finished her statement like ideal siscon. Wait something wrong with last line.

"Wait… what you said in last line?" I asked.

We both stopped walking. A confusing silent stayed between us.

"Aa.. That Coco is mine." She said with tiny red on her cheek, maybe due to cold weather. _Mmmm…did I heard wrong? Well after all, Guys are simple creatures. Just talking to them, they get the wrong idea. Hold it that's not real point._

"Hold it that's not the real point. Why are you wearing your school uniform on..on…" I hesitated for moment. What should I say? I mean it's not a date but also not a practice date. I mean what we are doing now, its stands between real date and practice date, if you think logically. Before I find any word for use, I saw an evil grin on Kiki's face. _Not good_. So I asked, "What?"

"You didn't change it all. Still the same classic tsundere."

"Scause me? I Am not Tsundere. It's just a simple logical question?"

"So what was the question again?"

"Why are you wearing school uniform on Date? Nothing more nothing less", I said in cold tone. Yeah I said it not because I wanted to it because I didn't had a choice. Then I saw an evil smug on her face. _I am getting a bad feeling for this_.

"My, my, I was wrong. You aren't tsundere, you are a typical kundere." She said with a cute smile. Not a cute at all.

"Rea-"

"Excuse me you are blocking the way Boi" someone from behind cut me off. Looking behind, it was middle aged businessman who was maybe or probably heading out for launch. _Life of cooperated slave._

We sided our self and let pass the man who looked pale for being cooperated sla..cough cough I mean businessman.

"*sigh* lets drop the matter. I am getting hungry, Hachi."

"Fine by me. Well it is launch time probably. So how about Sai-"

"Ramen shop. Yeah that's really a good suggestion."

"Wait I didn't said about ra-"

"Let's catch some ramen" She said and ran off

 _Sometime she really acted like spoiler girl. Sigh. And what's wrong with Saize. You do know they put their effort on quantity over quality with some nice quality. Whatever._

"What a lovely couple ho ho ho!" then a Santa voice from behind. I turned around turned around and looked at the mysterious figure who was wearing a red coat with white fur collar and cuffs, white-fur-cuffed red trousers, a red hat with white fur and black leather belt and boots and also had a big belly.

 _You may think he is Santa but in my eyes, he is a wolf inside sheep clothes. Why? Because he, one of the top 3 people from 'people to kill' list, is Sid_.

"Really, Sid? Really?" I said in a certain ice queen tone.

"Sid? Who is Sid? I'm Santa Claus hohoho!"

"In January"

"H… Can this old man take a break?"

"Your age is same as mine, Sid."

"Oh you silly I'm not Sid, I'm Santa."

"Because in this whole universe, only Sid will.." I got closer to him and unzipped his jacket. A lot of pillow flooded from his Santa jacket. "put a lot of pillow in Santa costume."

"Kyaa perv! I should put you in naughty list"

"Cut the crap. What are doing here?"

"You know why. Keeping an eye on you because someone, in previous chapter, threw an earbud in coffee."

"In Santa costume?"

"Hey there are many reasons. First I don't want interrupt your sweet date. Second, _8hood_ is pretty too lazy for clothes description. So he just puts me on Santa costume and paste the description from Wikipedia. Lame, right? And third reason ummm better not knowing."

"So what is the third reason?"

"Umm you know what. Your focus should be on Kiki because _8hood_ paired you with her, not with me. So look over there" Sid said and pointed his finger over there. I looked that way and found that there 2 guys at front of Kiki.

"Hey wanna hang with us"

"We don't mind with a middle school girl."

 _Naofumi-sama I have to agree with you. This country is full of lolicons. I have to save Kiki_.

Before I went there, Sid blocked my way. "It is better you don't go there."

I glared at him. "excaus-"

"Agh!?" I suddenly heard a painful voice. I turned my neck to se and saw one of the guys was knelled down. _Wait what just happened._

"The thing is.." I looked at Sid. He continues, "Few days ago, I met with Yotsuba. When I called her Shorty, she just beat crap out of me. Believe me frighten to remember."

Yeah I can probably imaging that. Slashing, low kick on cleft then punching your face twice and finish it with powerful upper cut like she's doing right now this those guys. _'Fatality_.'

"See that fatality" (Sid)

"Yeah but we should help Kiki before she gets in trouble." (Me)

"Got it. You pull out your girlfriend and I handle the boys." (Sid)

"She's not my gi.. whatever lets go."(Me)

We ran into them. Without having a second thought I grabbed Kiki's hand and ran away. You might be is it okay to trust Sid? Don't worry. He may be a scumbag but a man of his words and comrade in battlefield. Wait why am I sound like Zaimokuza?

"Hachi.."(Kiki)

"Shut up lets go."(Me)

"Wait you sonofa.."(one of those guys)

"Mind your language man. Some kids are also reading this fanfic too. And why don't we have a cup of coffee."(Sid)

"Like hell? Wait! What's that in your hand? Hey don't come closer!? Aaa"(one of those guys)

See told ya.

* * *

After running really far, we stopped to hold our breath. I looked back to checked but I didn't see any of those guys or Sid and we're at the park. Guess we're safe. However, Now I think about it why those guys scream? Sid what you did?

"Really Hachi I can handle it"

"'Handle it?' You exactly said the same words **that day** then you know what happened" I said with bit of frustration.

"I.. …I'm sorry" she said and looked away. Oh no what I just done. Jeez.

"Hey look I didn't mean it. Sorry I just…I mean after that event, I really don't want to see you in danger." I said. _Stay calm Hachi don't get embarrassed._

"You just worried for me?" She said. Our eyes locked to each other _. Her crystal blue eyes always stunted me._

"Is it obvious? Because you are… are ..urg **my very first friend**." I said. Stay calm Hachi though my cheek burning red.

"Then will you rescuer me when I am in danger." She's tilting her head, cutely, _too cute for my taste_.

"Sure" I nodded.

Then she put up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna. We're not children. So No way"

"Do it or I will not moved from this park where we played before."

Oh yeah this is same park, huh? I looked at her she's determined. Yep time to give up.

I touched her pinky finger with my pinky finger. "*sighed* pinky promise"

Thus our bond is sealed. I should stop read those Zaimokuza crap stories.

We share peace of silence. It was good before…

"Mommy mommy look they are making pinky promise."(Random kid)

"Now boi we shouldn't disturb that couple. Let's go"(random kid' Mom)

We both blushed and they also gone

Great… kill me.

"So you are hungry."(Kiki)

"Well I am actual lets go sai-"(Me)

To **Ramen Shop.** "

A…*sighed* sure."

Then lets go!" she Sid in cheerful tone and lead the way.

Today I learn something. _Never ever called Kiki a 'Loli'._

"fufufu..how cute" I heard something. Maybe my imagination.

 _Why do I feel like someone is watching me?_

* * *

Hey it's me again. Yeah I know you're thinking omg he's alive?! Well yeah I am still alive. Just under pressure over 9000 by exam.

Ok it's time for Q:A[only 3 of them]

Q-Why Oc pair?

A-Well I'm an OC lover.

Q-How do Sid look like?

A-Mm I don't perfect image for him. He looks like almost Yamato from Suzuka.

Q-How's your mom?

A-She's doing well the surgery was successful. Now she is under therapy. But other than that everything is okay. Thanks for asking. Also thank you for praying for my mother everyone.

And also please forgive me for my grammatical error.

See you nxt time.


	5. triggered

Not an update

I repeat it is not an update. Why am I posting this? 2 reasons

First reason I'm triggered. Why? Because someone said ( not gonna tell who just check in reviews ) Sid is pointless character and ask me to scarp him. No offence. All I want say that you (U know who I'm referring) and all those people who thinks the way, don't have the right to scarp OC, espacilly in Fanfic. Because all OC are the characters that totally created by their fanfic author. They put their mind and soul or simply heart to create an Oc. Beside if you check tags, you will understand and I already told you Sid has a major role here. How? I am not spoiled it so you have to wait. If you got hurt, I am sorry. My apologizes. but I am not good person so I couldn't ignored it. Sorry

Second reason, well…,I am short of ideas. I mean I know how to end it but I want my stories more interesting. So I need your suggestions like what I should add more or how I make or funny. You all can write down your suggestions in reviews or pm me if you don't mind. And I will not Scarp any OC.

Please forgive me if make you angry. With that, 8hood log out. See a.


End file.
